The melody in my heart
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: BakuraxAnzu Bakura, the exthief of Egypt, had no one as a friend until Anzu came to offer her friendship. However, that friendship ending up turning into something much more. Oneshot.


DIS: Hello everyone! I read a beautiful Bakura/Anzu fic and I am happy to announce that I am, once again, becoming a bit obsessed with that couple, though not nearly as much as with Kaiba/Anzu. Anyway, please read below and enjoy!

X

Title: The melody in my heart Rating: T Genre: Romance 

Summary: BakuraxAnzu; Bakura, the ex-thief of Egypt, had no one as a friend until Anzu came to offer her friendship. However, that friendship ending up turning into something much more. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Notes/Warnings: Bakura/Anzu 

X

_The melody in my heart_

Time. It compelled people to truly bring themselves from the depression that they were caught in. Bakura, Ryou's other half, had been in that state ever since he was returned to his body. He had never wanted that. He didn't want to be on this insufferable planet that was surrounded with idiots. He just wanted peace. He wanted to finally lay down, be silent, and drift into the darkness of the abyss. However, the gods above and the Sennen Items hadn't allowed such a thing. Instead, he was returned to his body that held the scars of his past, and he had to endure the nasty looks from the group of the Pharaoh's. He only had Ryou now and hardly even that.

Today was different, though. It was the first day of school and since Ryou had discovered how good he was at math, he had put Bakura in Core One. Bakura had glared at him when Ryou told him this, but didn't deny the truth. Numbers were his fancy, whether he liked it or not. Unfortunately, because of this, he ended up being in a class with Anzu Mazaki, one of Yuugi's friends. She, unlike the others, had never given him a dirty look. She had never given him any look. Today, when she found out he was in her class, she shyly settled in a seat beside him when she entered the classroom. He had barely given her a glance, his lips thin. He was only able to tolerate her because she didn't sicken him like the others did.

"Um...hi, Bakura," she greeted quietly a few minutes after she sat down. His eyes flickered to her, before he sighed and muttered a reluctant greeting. She brightened a bit and continued, "I didn't know Ryou was going to enroll you in school."

"It's not as though I have a choice," he grunted, hardly believing he was about to have a civil conversation with her. She wasn't annoying him, though, so he saw no reason why to snarl at her – yet. "_He _claims that I need to go to this hell-hole so I'll adjust to my new life." _New life. _The words echoed in his head. He hated his new life. If he could have actually started out _new_ without old and other enemies sneering at him as though he were scum every time he came in view, things might not have been so bad. But they were.

"Oh. Well, yes," Anzu said nervously. "He does have a point, but I'm kind of surprised that you're in such an advanced math class." He frowned and turned to her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Am I supposed to be stupid or something?" He snapped, unnerved by her comment. She looked startled at what he said.

"I...didn't mean that. I just...I never knew you were so good at it," she hastily said, not wishing to provoke his temper. He stared at her for a moment and then snorted, crossing his arms across his chest and slumping in his seat. "...Can I see your schedule, Bakura?" Anzu questioned hesitantly. He shrugged and dug it out of his pocket, flicking it on her desk. She looked over it and blinked slowly. "Oh! We have all the same classes together."

"As if it matters," he growled. She glanced at him and knew what he was referring to. "Where are the rest of your annoying friends?"

"I don't have any classes with them," Anzu answered coolly. "The only other person I know in this class is probably Kaiba. After all, this _is_ the highest math class for a senior. Well, technically Core Four is, but they only just introduced this math system this year, so..."

"_Great,_" Bakura sneered. "As if I need to deal with Kaiba's sarcastic remarks and dry humor..." Despite his words, Bakura was reluctant to admit that he held the slightest bit of respect for the CEO. Seto Kaiba, unlike the others, did not regard him with disgust. He would glance at Bakura with the same, cool gaze that he did everyone else. In his eyes, Bakura was just like everyone else and no different, regardless of what he had done in the past. Bakura's eyes flickered to Anzu, but her attention had strayed elsewhere. Said CEO came strolling through the doorway and glanced at Anzu and Bakura. She and Kaiba had been in the same math classes ever since the beginning of high school. She guessed that his raised eyebrow was directed more so at Bakura than herself. "What?" Bakura demanded of him.

"How," Kaiba asked mildly, "did _you_ get in this class?" He eyed him cynically.

"As like you, _Kaiba_, I work with number better than words."

"No," the latter answered, frowning, "you are not like me. I work well with both." At that, he moved away from them, sparing a brief glance to Anzu. Bakura snorted, taking his schedule from Anzu and stuffing it back in his pocket. Though he held respect for Kaiba, he couldn't help but dislike his arrogance. It was better than being surrounded by morons like Yuugi Mutou and Jounouchi Katsuya, though. He would choose Kaiba's company over theirs any day.

"You know, Bakura," Anzu spoke up, having completely ignored his and Kaiba's interaction, "if you ever want help in your other classes, you can ask me. I mean, since we have the same schedule and everything..."

"Mazaki, if you were to so much as glance at me, your reputation would be in shreds from your friends. Don't attempt to be nice to me if you're not ready to feel guilty from those one-sided friends of yours."

"...I don't mind," she responded slowly. "I've already tried to make them stop glaring at you, but...well, they don't forget easily. Yuugi can, but Jounouchi, Honda, and Yami don't forget so easily." Bakura let out a bark of dry laughter.

"The Pharaoh, the most," he remarked. "I've wronged him twice now; once when we were living in Egypt and another when we were in our host's bodies. I don't want _forgiveness_, Mazaki. I just want to be left alone. Do you honestly think I wanted to be brought back to my body?"

"Well – "

"I never wanted to come back to this worthless piece of land they call planet Earth. So why don't you do yourself a favor and stop trying to act 'nice' and 'forgiving.'" She stared at him, before frowning, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Fine! I was only trying to help!"

"I don't want your help," he snarled at her, irritated.

"Good, because you're not getting it!" She snapped back, turning in her seat angrily. Anzu clenched her fists, frustrated with his stubborn attitude. How could he be so uncaring? He might not know it, but she could tell that he was lonely. He only had Ryou and sometimes, one person wasn't enough of company. _I only wanted to try and be his friend, _she thought, glaring at her desktop. _I thought that maybe if he opened up a little, the others wouldn't be so mean towards him and would give him a second chance. I thought that maybe he would _accept_ my friendship, especially when it's obvious that he needs it. Apparently I was wrong. _

X

At the end of the day, Bakura decided he was sick of Anzu Mazaki. Well, he wasn't necessarily sick of her, but he couldn't stand having every class with her. What's more, Kaiba was in his math and science class, which didn't help, either. It seemed just a bit too ironic that Kaiba ended up being in _those_ two classes. And, what was worse was that he ended up being teamed up with Anzu for a science partner! Which meant he had to sit next to her! Growling in frustration, he met up with Ryou at the gates of the school. His abiou smiled at him, asking, "How was your first day?"

"It'll be worse," he muttered darkly. Ryou blinked. "All my classes are with Anzu Mazaki and _two_ are with that bigheaded jackass, Kaiba!" Ryou winced a bit at his language.

"Well, Anzu isn't that bad, is she?"

"Oh, _no_, she's not bad at _all!_" Bakura replied sarcastically. "She just tried to be nice to me during math and lectures me about how her stupid little friends will get over what I did eventually. _Please._"

"Well, Yuugi has. It's just the others are really...well..." He shrugged and continued, "Listen, Bakura, she is just being nice. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" He snorted in answer, sulking as he leaned against the wall that encircled the school. His eyes remained fixed on the tips of his shoes. He saw other shoes come in view and almost snarled, seeing Yuugi's group. The shortest of them smiled benignly at Bakura, greeting him brightly. Anzu was frowning at him and he could tell she hadn't gotten over him snapping at her earlier.

"Hey dere, Ryou," Jounouchi greeted, glowering at Bakura. "We were gonna head to da arcade so if ya wanna come..." He sent a pointed look to Bakura and Ryou rubbed his arm. Bakura shrugged, a gesture that meant he didn't care either way. Ryou hadn't hung out with them all summer, sticking with Bakura, so he took the offer. Yuugi waved goodbye and Anzu hesitated, not following her friends as they headed away.

"Are you okay, Bakura?" She asked.

"Oh, I thought you were pissed off at me?" Bakura told her in a mocking tone. Her bright, azure eyes narrowed on him furiously.

"You don't have to be a jerk, you know. I was going to offer for you to come and do something with me _if_ you're not busy." He frowned at her, completely puzzled by her kindness. He really didn't understand this girl.

"Anzu!" Honda called. "What are you doing? Come on!"

"Go on ahead!" She answered back, returning to Bakura. "Well?" He stared at her, his emotions in turmoil for a long while, before he gave a careless shrug.

"Fine, I don't care." He pushed off the wall and followed her off the school grounds. "Just what are we going to do, anyway?"

"I don't know," she replied quite honestly, "but if you want, we can just hang out. I'm trying to be your friend, Bakura. You've only got Ryou and, well, you're not as bad of a guy as you make yourself out to be."

"Pff. Think what you like, girl." Anzu glanced over her shoulder, seeing him looking disinterestedly to the side, his hands plunged in his pockets and his uniform half open. She smiled, coming to the conclusion that this time, he probably _would_ accept her kindness – even if he didn't want to.

"You know about television, don't you?" She asked, slowing her steps so she was walking beside him. She clasped her hands behind her back, her bag bouncing with the rhythm of her steps. Bakura's blue-gray eyes flickered to her.

"Vaguely. Ryou doesn't "approve" of me watching it, though," he explained, rolling his eyes heavenward. "He thinks it will corrupt me. As if I'm not corrupted already."

"Well, yeah, TV does cause a lot of problems. Jounouchi never does his homework if he watches it so his grades aren't the best. But, you know, it _can_ be entertaining."

"I know," he answered blandly. "I watched something on the thing...It was called...Hm. _Resident Evil_ or something like that."

"Uh..." She blinked. "You watched a movie on TV?"

"I guess. What's the difference between a movie and TV?"

"Well, a movie doesn't have episodes that build on each other. It's an hour or two long and has just one plot line and unless there's another movie to it, it ends there. You don't have to wait for the continuance. Er...do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes," Bakura replied, looking pensive, his eyebrows drawn down. "So the show that Ryou watches every Saturday, _Passions_, isn't a movie?"

"_Passions? _Um...Yeah, that's not a movie because you have to watch it all the time until the show's over. But, I mean, some shows are just random and you don't need to watch the first episodes to understand the other ones."

"Oh." He kicked a can that was on the sidewalk. "Who the hell would want to watch TV in the first place if it's that difficult to follow?" Anzu shrugged.

"I don't watch that much TV. But, anyway, if you want, we could just hang out at my house and see what's on if you want." Bakura didn't speak for a moment, thinking over the invitation. Then, he nodded silently and she beamed. "Great!"

X

Ryou looked up as the door opened and he glanced at the clock. It was almost six. What in the world could his yami have been doing for three and a half hours? "Bakura, is that you?" He called questioningly.

"Who else would it be?" Bakura demanded, coming in the kitchen where Ryou was getting dinner ready. He plopped into a chair, asking, "What are you cooking?"

"A casserole," Ryou replied. "Where have you been? Normally you come straight home." In return, Bakura shrugged, a slightly defensive look coming on his face. Ryou eyed him and could see a guarded look in his eyes and wondered if he had somehow made a friend or something. "Well, I don't mind if you go out, but if you do, can't you at least tell me? I thought something happened to you...or something." Bakura snorted.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Bakura told him, stretching. "I can take care of myself. And if it's any of your business, I was at a...friend's...house." Ryou blinked as he took out a can of green beans.

"...Really? Do I know them?" Ryou asked carefully, getting out a pot and filling it with water. He placed it on a burner and turned it to medium.

"Relatively well." He thought back and remembered how Anzu had stayed with Bakura instead of coming with them.

"Oh...So what did you and Anzu do?" Bakura glared at Ryou, stiffening, as though he had accused him of doing something less than innocent.

"Nothing."

"Nothing," his abiou repeated skeptically.

"We hung out," Bakura told him bluntly, though vaguely.

"Oh. Is this going to be a regular occurrence?"

"I don't know!" He snapped at him, irritated with all the questions. He leapt from his chair, growling, "I'm taking a nap. Tell me when the food's done."

"Okay." Ryou watched him storm out of the kitchen and wondered why he had gotten so touchy about the subject. He was only asking a few curious questions. Shrugging to himself, he turned back to his food and poured the can of beans in the water that was beginning to simmer.

X

Anzu was helping her mother clean up after dinner at the same time that Ryou was fixing his dinner. Thoughts were running through her head, none of them unpleasant. Shockingly, she and Bakura had gotten along well and had only argued a few times and they weren't nasty arguments, either. When a commercial had come on advertising small circle things that helped move around furniture, they had been arguing about whether it worked or not. Anzu claimed that it did, while Bakura didn't think so. Other than that, along with similar arguments, they had simply sat and watched TV, chatting every once in awhile about what they were watching. Anzu had invited him to stay for dinner – technically, her mother did – but he had told her that if she was cooking, he should probably go home and eat, which resulted in her face growing red with anger and snapping that she was a fine cook. He had left the house, laughing at her fury.

"You know," Anzu's mother spoke up as they finished, "I've never seen that boy around here. Who is he?"

"Huh? Oh, that was Bakura," Anzu answered. "He's the, uh, brother of Ryou's."

"Oh?" Her mother raised an eyebrow. "He should come by more often. He's such a cutie pie."

"Mom!" Anzu whined in embarrassment. The older woman laughed and hugged her daughter.

"I'm just teasing, sweetheart. He's rather quiet, isn't he? You two seem to get along." Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she continued, "Hearing you two bicker like a married couple makes me remember how your father I and use to be like when we were young..."

"_Mom!_"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Her mother giggled like a schoolgirl, leaving the kitchen. Anzu flushed in embarrassment, shocked at her mother's behavior. _Her_, with _Bakura? _It was an outrageous idea. She'd have more of a chance dating Seto Kaiba than Bakura. Sighing, Anzu settled in a chair at the table, leaning her cheek against her hand, her lashes sweeping over her cheeks as she slowly blinked. She had never considered Bakura that way. Though, when she had been around him today after school, she realized that he really wasn't that bad at all. And, she had sometimes found herself gazing at him and thinking that he was rather handsome – which wasn't a lie.

_Oh, this is ridiculous!_ Anzu thought, snapping back to reality. _Bakura would never think of me that way and _I _certainly don't think of him that way! I mean, I _hope_ I don't. _She felt her cheeks flushing again. _Then again...he isn't like any of the other guys. _She sighed again and heard the phone ringing. She went to the hallway where the phone was, picking it up and answering, "Hello, Mazaki residence."

"Hello, Anzu," Yami greeted. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh, no, not at all, Yami," she assured him brightly. "I just finished washing up after dinner. What's up?"

"Why didn't you come with us after school? Instead, you stayed with Bakura..."

"Well, yeah..." She replied awkwardly. "I mean, I thought I'd keep him company. He's really changed, Yami. He isn't that bad of a guy, seriously!" The Pharaoh was silent on the other line, before sighing.

"Anzu, he might seem like that, but I _know_ he hasn't changed."

"You're wrong, Yami. He has and I don't care if you guys don't like him or not, I _do_ like him. I think he deserves a second chance!"

"But he's – "

"He's Bakura, I know, and he's also a human being. He has feelings, whether you believe it or not. So, please, Yami, just give him a chance."

"...I don't know."

"Then I'm sorry to say that this conversation is over. Bye, Yami."

"...Goodbye." She hung up and sighed, gazing down at the phone. If only they gave him a chance. If only they tried to see him as more than what he was at one point. Yuugi had. Even Ryou had, and Bakura had been especially nasty to him. Now, Bakura was gentler and less hostile towards Ryou. Couldn't they see he had changed to a better person? He hadn't done anything wrong yet! He probably wouldn't, so _why_ wouldn't they listen to her...?

X

Seto Kaiba entered his math class, feeling particularly moody. His brother had been up all night finishing his homework – which Mokuba had said he'd finished before dinner – and so he had been bursting into tears at the most random moments. While in the limo, Mokuba had done it and Kaiba, too irritated with him to hold his strong reserve, told the driver to take him back home so he could sleep. After all, Kaiba didn't want him to make a fool of himself at school by sobbing over some unknown thing. Now, as Kaiba moved past the first row of desks, he frowned, noticing Anzu Mazaki talking with Bakura. Just some days they had blown up on each other, so why in the world was Anzu treating the ex-thief like he was one of her friends?

Moving past them with a slightly suspicious look towards Bakura, who pointedly ignored it, he sat in his seat and wondered if Yuugi and Yami knew their girlfriend was chatting to their enemy. Kaiba didn't really have a problem with Bakura. Though, if Malik Ishtar showed up, there would be hell to pay...

Bakura glanced behind him. Kaiba had sent him a cynical look – which he ignored – and was now sitting, reading a book. He had chosen a seat by the window for whatever purposes. Frowning, Bakura returned his attention back to Anzu, who was telling him about an article she had read in the newspaper about some discovery in Egypt. "They found it in the sands of the desert and I guess it used to be a crown of some great king."

"Hmm..." Bakura looked thoughtful. "I don't _recall_ burying any of my treasure in the middle of the desert, though I might have dropped it at one point."

"Somehow I doubt that you would have dropped a crown of a Pharaoh, Bakura," Anzu told him, raising her eyebrows. "Right now, it's probably worth more than our president gets paid."

"Yes, you're probably right," he agreed after a moment's pause. "I wouldn't have dropped something that valuable." He wasn't sure what it was, but Anzu Mazaki had caused him to be a bit more open in the last few days. It had been about a week since the first day of school and she had become nicer and ever more warmer towards him. Bakura didn't want to admit it, but he welcomed every day that she came into class, smiled at him, and said good morning. He even looked forward to it. He wondered to himself what could be making him less nasty towards her, of all people, and the answer he came to was not one he wished to dwell on for long.

"There's going to be a huge exhibit on it at the museum," she told Bakura. "Maybe we should go and see it. They're bringing up a lot of artifacts that haven't been seen from anyone else tonight."

_We,_ he repeated in his mind. She and him. Him and her. He shrugged, feigning carelessness, saying, "Sure. It's not as though I have anything else to do." She wetted her lips and smiled shakily.

"Great, then it's a date!"

"Huh?" He stared at her blankly. "A date?" He had heard that word before countless times in this modern time. In books, on TV, even from Ryou. Now, he was beginning to wish he hadn't said yes. He didn't want that small, vague emotion that was bubbling inside him to rear its head. He was once a feared thief! He didn't go on dates with women! And he most certainly did not _love_ people.

"Yeah," she said. "I mean...Well, if you don't want to call it that..." She hesitated, then continued uneasily, "I, well, thought you...um, liked me and..."

"...I _do_ like you," he said slowly.

"O-oh." She blushed. "Well, see? There's no problem then, since I, er, like you as well."

"Alright..." He shrugged again. "Okay. So when is this exhibit?"

"At seven. It only lasts for an hour, though."

"That's fine."

X

Bakura cursed himself at six forty that night. He was ready, having gotten out of his uniform and dressed in something casual. Anzu was right, of course. This was, technically, a date, whether he liked it or not. He cursed himself even more, feeling like a fool for having admitted that he was attracted to her. And, once again, he cursed himself for the original reason he was in the first place: Ryou. He couldn't just leave without telling his abiou _something_. With a dark and angry mutter, he went downstairs, his black trench coat swaying behind him. This was going to be a problem. He could either make up an excuse or tell the truth. Neither ideas appealed to him. "Oh, hey, yami," Ryou greeted as Bakura came in sight where Ryou was watching something on TV. It was the news. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked in puzzlement, seeing Bakura dressed.

"Yes," Bakura replied coldly. "I'm going out."

"Um, okay. Where are you going?" Bakura almost flinched. Lying wouldn't help when Ryou looked so alert. His abiou was sharp and could tell when he was lying. He hated having a smart abiou...

"You had better not repeat anything I say," Bakura warned, making Ryou's eyes widen a bit. Reluctantly, Bakura grumbled, "I'm going out with Anzu."

"_Oh_." Ryou's face twitched convulsively as he fought to keep from grinning. "Okay, well, have fun then." He turned his face from Bakura quickly and his yami's eye twitched in annoyance, before he stomped out of the house, hardly believing the look that was in Ryou's eyes.

_I shouldn't have said anything, _Bakura thought mutinously as he stormed down the sidewalk to where Anzu's house was. He knocked on the door, then stuffed his hands in his pockets, muttering under his breath. The door swung open and he looked to see that, unfortunately, it wasn't Anzu, but her father that answered. He stared at the intimidating man that stood in the doorway. He blinked. _Why does he remind me of Kaiba? _"I'm here to pick up Anzu?" He made it a question, hoping he had got the wrong house. The male raised an eyebrow and took a step back, letting him in. Cautiously, Bakura entered and Anzu came in the hallway, beaming. She glanced at her father and her smile lowered a bit.

"Dad, he's not kidnapping me or anything," she told him, sighing in exasperation.

"You know, darling," her father said as she kissed him on the cheek, "I think I would have preferred it if you were dating Seto Kaiba instead..." He glanced at Bakura, glaring and Bakura glared back at him, not appreciating the hidden insult. Anzu sighed again and grabbed Bakura, dragging him out of the house.

"I'll be back around eight!"

"You'd better be." The door shut behind them as they left to the subway where it would take them downtown.

"Why the hell does he like Kaiba better than me?" Bakura muttered as they entered with other people, taking a seat. Their stop was the third one.

"My dad's a businessman," she explained, "and once Kaiba came over because we had a science project and met my parents. I thought dad was going to propose to Kaiba the way he practically praised him. Kaiba's never let me live that day down."

"I bet." They got off at their stop and headed out of the subway towards the museum. It was surprisingly packed as soon as they got there. "Hm, I remember this," Bakura said, stopping by a large jewel that was a combination of green and red. "Ah, they found where I hid it, too." He pointed to the book that told what it was, where it was found, and the history of it.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Anzu whispered, peering at it. "Whose was it?"

"No idea. It just looked valuable, so I took it."

"Welcome, everyone!" Someone announced in the speakers.

"Come on, let's go get a seat," Anzu said, grabbing his hand and leading him through the crowds. All the while, he savored the feeling of her warm palm pressed against his.

X

"They weren't very accurate, were they?" Anzu said as they got on the train, glancing at Bakura's sour expression. He had politely listened and not interrupted the people that were lecturing, but she could tell by how his eyes sometimes darkened or his lip curled in a disgusted sneer that he wanted to correct them very badly.

"No," he replied moodily, "not very. Well, the stuff I knew about wasn't accurate. Some of what they said was, but not all." She settled beside him on the train and sighed. She watched as lights flashed by the windows. She rested her head against his shoulder and he blinked in surprise, glancing down at her, before moving his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled against him.

"Bakura, do you really like me?"

"As much as I can like a person that wears pink," he answered. She scowled. "Yes, I do like you."

"Good. I thought maybe you were just humoring me or something..."

"I would hardly act so unusually kind to you if I didn't like you, Anzu." She smiled, happy that he had become used to calling her by her first name. She drew away for a moment and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to her, a strange expression on his face, before bending his head and catching her mouth with his. A small shiver went up her spine as he pulled her closer. She slid her hand to his cheek, moving even closer. When they finally pulled away, she was blushing and breathless.

"I...I take it that we're...official?" She questioned.

"That," he said, smirking, "would be a wise assumption."

X

The next days were blissful for the new couple. Ryou and Seto Kaiba knew well that they were together and neither had a problem with it. However, Anzu's other friends had no idea about their relationship and the four knew that when it came out, it was going to be a major problem. Two weeks of silence and without confrontation, Kaiba approached the two in math, sitting on the edge of a desk. "I think," he told them seriously, "that it's time for you to tell your friends, Anzu." Her smile dropped and she grimaced. "They probably won't approve, but they've become more accepting of Bakura as I've noticed, so don't worry about your friendship with them."

"But, Kaiba – "

"He is right," Bakura said casually, looking completely nonchalant. "I could care less if they hate me at this point, so there isn't any problem."

"Well...If you both are completely certain..."

"I'm never wrong," Kaiba informed her dryly.

So, after school, Kaiba and Ryou met up – which was very odd to Yuugi and the others – and Anzu and Bakura met up with them. Anzu had asked Yuugi and the others to meet her after school so as they approached the strange group, their anxiety and suspicion heightened. Kaiba let his lazy gaze drift over the males, stopping at Yami for a long moment. He was the root of the problem as Yami had become a bit of the leader of the group and they trusted his decisions and hating Bakura had become his decision. "What's going on, Anzu?" Jounouchi asked, glancing at Bakura with a casual look. Yuugi had persuaded him to look at Bakura differently and try and give him a chance. Jou was happy to comply. Honda was still uncertain and Yami was firm in his hate for the ex-thief.

"Well – " she began, but Bakura came up and brought her to his side possessively. Jou and Honda's eyes bugged out and Yuugi blinked in mild surprise. Yami's jaw dropped a bit.

"I thought we agree to play it safe," Kaiba stated, frowning at him. Bakura shrugged.

"I don't like beating around the bush," he answered.

"Uh...would it be a good assumption that you two are going steady?" Yuugi asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah..." Anzu responded, her face flushing four shades of red.

"Oh...Well, that's nice. I'm glad that you were able to open him up, Anzu." He beamed at Bakura, who offered a slightly thankful look.

"Whoa...Anzu and the psycho dude going steady?" Honda sputtered, looking at Jounouchi. "That's just plain...cool."

"Aw, I knew our Anzu could break a man!" Jounouchi exploded, smirking and grabbing Anzu from Bakura, ruffling her hair in a brother-like manner. "I mean, she's got a lot of spunk and can beat a guy to da ground any day!"

"Yes, Katsuya, she can," Kaiba agreed with a smug smirk. "That must be why you're a whipped little puppy dog."

"_What was dat, Kaiba?_" Jounouchi howled, releasing Anzu and turning to him with balled fists. "I'll show you who's a puppy dog!" As the two started to snap at each other, Anzu turned to Yami, who was frowning at her, appearing unsure of what to do.

"Yami?" She questioned softly. He continued to gaze at her, before sighing, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't exactly stop you from doing what you want, Anzu, but..." He glanced towards Bakura. "...but honestly, _Bakura? _Kaiba would have even been better..."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bakura muttered to himself as Anzu laughed, hugging him.

"Don't worry," Anzu assured him as he drew his arms around her. "You're the guy for me."

"I better damn well be!" She laughed again, burying her face in his chest.

_Who would think that I would end up with someone like him? _She glanced up at him and brushed her lips over his. _Oh, well. He makes me happy and that's all that matters to me. _

Finis 

X

DIS: That wasn't as good as I would have liked it to be, especially since I kept wanting to change it to a Kaiba/Anzu/Bakura story and then it'd be more than just a one-shot. Anyway, I know it wasn't great and it was rushed, but I hope that it was_ somewhat_ entertaining. Please review on your way out and tell me how it was – good or bad – and if there were any mistakes. Ciao!


End file.
